wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Silas Foster
History Not much can be thoroughly explained about Foster's childhood and other things pertaining to the young age of the now aging man. As said by Silas, "My past is almost like a dark cave. None dare to question what inhabit it, but all tend to peek in before scurrying away. Even I myself chose long ago to abandon it for the more beautiful shroud of the Light." This could mean that something in his past has caused him to mentally block it. Born into a fairly wealthy family of Blacksmiths and Tailors, Silas was raised to have one day joined either of the professions and continue the family name of the Foster's, instead he founded the ways of the Light after spending time with his Elderly and dying grandfather, Josephia Foster, who would also later serve as his mentor and assumed reason for developing the anger and hatred his second personality carries. Insanity and Mental Disease Silas has often been speculated as a tad insane while he's assuming the path of his Alter-ego, 'The All-Seeing'. He's described by a few followers as, "unquestionably odd, bi-polar, ever-changing, easily angered, fearless and destructive". All of these things would be a direct result of the mental disease Silas appears to suffer from; Multiple Personality Disorder. The fact that he is inflicted with this strange mental affliction causes him to be unpredictable and rather two-sided. Seeing as Silas only currently, or knowingly, has two personalities as a result of the MPD makes him a comparison to Ogre-magi, who are usually two-headed and have completely different personalities. The only difference would be that he is not aware of his second half and vice versa. This is because when Silas assumes his second life as an occult usuper, he only remembers going to sleep. The second personality, the same. Because of this Silas has no idea that in one minute he is a devout follower of the Light and the next is a remorseless, destructive, Shadow worshipper. The Awakening; Birth of a Darkness Silas wasn't always as he is now; two-sided. He once was a happy man who followed the Light into the most dim of corners. The second persona displayed by Silas began to display itself within his dreams as a young man undergoing training in the Light. It began as a reoccuring nightmare. Silas would awake in the dream within the Cathedral, and then soon walking into it's main hall where he then sits on a pew. Time passes as the young Silas prays for a blessing to help him pass the day without trouble. During this time it is assumed that others would silently fill the other empty pews, including his own. They would all be clad in white and gold, almost a mirror image of the Priest himself. The only difference would be that they all wear hoods to cover their faces, rendering their identites unknown. The Priest becomes curious of the others, as they are silent and unmoving. Like status, they sat there with their heads lowered. Silas decides to approach one of them that appears to be a female. As he gets closer, the figure seems to raise her head with each of his steps. By the time he is within arms-length, she is staring upward, although her face is still hidden by the hood. Still curious about the indenity of the woman, Silas slowly pulls down the hood revealing nothing. There is no head, no face, pure emptiness. Startled by this, the Priest sumbles back and onto his bottom where he closes his eyes and rubs them for a moment. When he opens his eyes, the figures are all surrounding him, staring down at him. There would be no visible faces in the hoods, simply shadows. At this time, he begins to call upon the Light to protect him (See Power Word: Shield). Although he would be interrupted by the figures chanting an unaudible language. The figures then seem to merge into one, revealing a hooded man that looks exactly like Silas. His face would even be visible. The figure would then reach an arm out to Silas and help him to his feet where he would then stab the Priest in the stomach, killing him. These were merely the beginning dreams that pointed to the unholy side of the man. The rest were much more horrifying as the figures began to manifest themselves in every day life. Silas would see figures that resembled the image of his dream. As Silas grew older, the images and dreams soon stopped and exited his mind. It was when they began to manifest themselves in his everyday life, Silas showed signs during his sleeping period of becoming the second persona. Between the Minds; Light and Shadow The Silas that most of Stormwind, the Church, and Azeroth know is the one that is a complete Holy man with morals as high as the mountain of Hyjal. Capable of some of the most useful ways of utilizing the Light's healing and defensive abilities. A man that honors his familys name by striving for divine perfection. The Silas that those of the shadow would likely have heard of more than those who aren't is 'The All-Seeing,' as he calls himself. A name or rather, title, that is quite rare to find. Currently, there is only one other documented Azeroth inhabitant known to use that title. This personality of the Holy man is rather the complete opposite than the other. This side is cruel, hateful, fearless, and destructive. It simply wishes for the complete and utter destruction of the Light and all of it's users. The way 'it' goes about it's actions and views could be hinting that it is some kind of living-Lightslayer without the training. Equipment Holy Persona A robe of pure white silk and embroidered gold are what Silas prefers to display when in the Church and in public. Some would call it a mockery of Archbishop Benedictus' famous robe, but Silas prefers to think of his near-matching outfit as a homage to his mentor and idol. Accompanied with the robe is a large Holy-rod that bears a holy symbol at it's tip. Dark Persona The armor that is used by the 'All-Seeing' is rather the opposing set of that which is used by the Lighter side of Silas. Not much can be said about it as those who have seen the full image of the insidious man have never lived to tell what he looks like. What is visible from the dim-lighted areas that Silas stalks is said to be a fine detailed, black cultist-like robe. Speculation It is speculated Silas' pure unfiltered hatred for the Light comes from the fact that his grandfather and mentor was hunted by the Church of Holy Light and killed in front of him. Despite this, he chose to continue on into the path of Light and become a Priest. He might have supressed this memory as stated above and it slowly began to manifest itself into the twisted second. It would also be reason enough for him to 'abandon his past' seeing as it must've been hard to lose his best friend and idol by the very thing he believed most in.